mount_olympusfandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
Here you can find all the various bosses found around the world of Mount Olympus. Bandos (General Graardor) General Graador is the bandos boss, he can be found in the Godwars dungeon, his hits are high and his minions expell evil attacks at you with ranged, magic and melee. When fighting this boss it's highly reccomended to protect melee as it's very easy to die. Valuable drops *Bandos tassets *Bandos chestplate *Bandos hilt *Bandos boots. Armadyl (Kree'arra) Kree'arra '''is the guardian boss of armadyl and can only be attacked using ranged or magic, ranged is always advised when fighting Kree'arra as magic is Kree'arra's strength. Kree'arra is a boss which is always fought due to the likelyhood of getting an armadyl hilt which can be transformed into an Armadyl godsword. '''Valuable drops *Armadyl hilt *Armadyl chainskirt *Armadyl chestplate *Armadyl helmet Zamorak (K'ril Tsutsaroth) K'ril Tsutsaroth is the guardian of the Zamorak boss, he is highly aggresive and hits with melee. His minions hit with magic, melee and ranged. He is not a common boss to fight due to the drops he has that make it not worth fighting unless for a slayer task. He is located in the Godwars dungeon. Valuable drops *Zamorak hilt *Zamorakian spear Saradomin (Commander Zilyanna) Commander Zilyanna is the guardian boss of saradomin and is not a very easy boss to fight but with patience it can be worthwhile. She is found in the Godwars dungeon and her primary attack is magic. Her minions however can deal high amounts of damage with their melle,magic and ranged attacks. Commander Zilyanna is not a common boss that players choose to fight due to the fact that they could fight Kree'ra the armadyl guardian boss or general Graador and get better drops than if they fight commander Zilyanna. Valuable drops *Saradomin hilt *Saradomin sword Kalphite Queen The Kalphite Queen '''is a member of the kalphite family and was known for dropping the Shadow sword. The Kalphite queen shoots deadly spines at you dealing ranged damage and then electrifies you with magic. Tormented Demon '''Tormented Demons '''are commonly fought by players looking for the almighty Dragon claws. The Tormented Demon primarily uses ranged but often uses a deadly magic and melee attack. Players are recommended to use good melee gear and to protect melee as his deadly swipe could take out any PvMer. '''Valuable drops *Dragon claws *Ruined dragon armor slice *Ruined dragon armor lump *Ruined dragon armor shard Nex Nex can be found in the Nex Lair which is found by talking to MO Transportation in the Capital City. Nex is one of the most common PvM attractions as she drops Nex armours and the almighty zaryte bow. She is the most deadly boss in all of Mount Olympus and has many different stages including the blood stage in which her minions heal her which is why it's recommended to kill her minions before that stage. Nex will use different combat techniques including magic and ranged and melee. Valuable drops *Torva full helm *Torva platebody *Torva platelegs *Pernix cowl *Pernix body *Pernix chaps *Virtus mask *Virtus robe top *Virtus robe legs *Zaryte bow Corporeal Beast With a combat level of 210, the Corporeal Beast is one of the highest-leveled monsters in Mount Olympus, tied with the God Wars Dungeon generals. However, it possesses a number of formidable abilities that distinguish it from other monsters of its level. It has very high accuracy, damage, and defence for its levels; it can devour Summoning familiars; it has damage reduction against nearly all sources of damage; and it can summon dark energy cores with which to attack players and heal itself. Though the Corporeal Beast is a powerful monster, it is the only monster to drop the arcane, divine, elysian, and spectral sigils, used to create the spirit shields. In addition to its sigil drops, the Corporeal Beast has many other valuable drops. Valuable drops *Divine sigil *Spectral sigil *Elysian sigil *Arcane sigil *Holy elixir Queen Black Dragon Queen Black Dragon is arguably the the most difficult boss on Mount Olympus. It is said that she was the first dragon ever created, by the Dragonkin Kerapac. Many players challenge her for her hefty reward, including pieces to the Royal Crossbow and Royal bolts. The actual fight, however, is quite difficult for amateur PvMers and even some that ar more experienced due to the four different phases of the battle. Valuable drops *Royal torsion spring *Royal sight *Royal frame *Royal bolt stabiliser *Dragon kiteshield *Draconic visage